Un Devior
by Misfitschibis
Summary: French class is fun, lets see how Ratchet can handle helping Misfits study french
1. Un

Hey Guys guess what!?

Bumblebee: Your getting a brain transplant congraulations!

No, I"M ALLLLIIIIIIIVE! I LIVVVE!

Bumblebee:Hey...Hey Ratchet are you done developing that Asprin?...no? Damn, hey SAm don't you have a date tonight with Mikeala?

Sam: Um no,

Bumblebee: Need a lift to Miles?

Sam: Miles is in washinton Bee remember

Bumblebee: Damn family vactions. wait what about to the mall? buger king? that store with all the-

Sam: Bumblebee! No, Stop being such a baby, it's just Misfits

Bumblebee: But!

Ironhide: Bee, It's just Misfits, she's mature.

Misfits: No I'm not. If I was mature I'd beable to say the word ball without thinking dirty,

Ironhide: Hey 'Fits : Ball Bearings

Misfits: . Gck..erk...DAMN YOU IRONHIDE!

Ironhide: Ahahahahaha! I gotcha agian!

Ratchet : 'Hideare you making fun of Misfits Hormone issues agian? which word'd you use this time?

Irohide: Ball Bearings

Ratchet: OH! Good one, try Nuts and Bolts next time.

Alright so anyway here are my Neomovieverse condtions

1). Misfits and BB are friends, Simmons is the guy who hate fits because she gangs up with Bumblebee to dump whatever bodily fuilds Bumblebee has on Mr. Simmons and Mr. Banachek. Why? Because I like the Lubricating thing BB did in the Movie, It was envitable. and i wish there were more funny pic's of BB doing that on Dev.Art.

2). BB either sleeps in the garage or lays out on Sams driveway

3). Ironhide lives with Capt. Lennnox and his family, Prime is out on a Roadtrip around america, Ratchet works as an abulance at Traquiltys Hosptial, and Jazz is alive and is in New York.

4). Misfits lives with BB in a Tree house behide the Garage, where she monitors for signs of Baracade and Frenzy.

Bumblebee: Are you done yet?

No

5). Misfits thinks Frenzy looks like a chicken/bug. so she calls him a cockbug.

6). Misfits is learning french.

7). BB snores and it sounds like a Bee

8). Bumblebee speeks Minicon. so - and - mean minicon speaking

9). Ratchet helps Misfits with French and he also helps Miles and Sam with Spanish

Un Devoir

I love my French class, it's so much fun learning a new language! so I gave it To Misfits. I get confused looks from my dad when i say stuff in french. it's funny.

Cookies and Chibi Bumblebee hugs to people who can tell me what's being said

Summary : Ratchet helps Misfits review for an oral Exam in French.

Also this was how I studyed for my exam, i actually wrote this story to become familar with the words.

Okay so there I'm done Go on Bumblebee what were you going to say to the nice people?

Bumblebee: Um? have a nice day? Bzz bzzz?

Bzz bzzz?

Bumblebee: What?

Nothing just say the disclamer

Bumblebee: Misfits owns nothing but chibis the Tree house, and the little red bag of goodies

"Alright Misfits, let's begin.," Ratchet huffed-slash-sighed while he sat down on the grass outside of the Hospital, with a rather large sheet of white paper in his hand. Bumblebee, Sam and Miles watched while eating an afternoon snack of Burger king, and a giant soda cans of oil for Bumblebee and energon for Ratchet, Who had been kind enough to help the three teens with their foregn languages

Misfits simply looked up at Ratchet with an expression that reminded him of Mojo.He swore she was wiggling her aft side to side as though she had a tail.She never found homework to be boring, unlike Sam and Miles.

" Bonjour Mademoiselle Misfits, ah, Qu'est-ce?" Ratchet started off pointing to Bumblebee.

" Bonjour Monsieur Ratchet, Qui ça?" Misfits looked confused, Ratchet pointed urgently agian at Bumblebee.

" Qu'est-ce? Qu'est-ce?"

Misfits looked at Bumblebee, and also pointed to him " Ah! C'est Monsieur Bumblebee, Bonjour Monsieur Bumblebee Ça Va?!"

Bumblebee - who was also helping with French study- " Salut Mademoiselle Misfits, Ça va bien. Et toi?"

Misfits thought, a lightblub blinked on, " Pas mal merci Monsieur Bumblebee Au revoir Monsieur Bumblebee! Au revoir Monsieur Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded approvingly, it took her fifty times to get that conversation down, "Bien Misfits, now recite the french alphabet,"

"Do I have to sing the funny song from class?"

"No, please don't, for the love of Primus, Please don't."

"darn, I like singing the funny French verson."

"Come on Misfits your on a roll," Ratchet urged

( A/N : These are the Pronouncations)

"Ah, Bay, Say, Day, euh, ef,jzhay, ah-sh, E, jzhE, kah,el, em, en, oh, pay, ku, air-"

"Air, Misfits, Air, use your nose a bit you had it yesterday."

"Air?"

"Bien,"

"Air, es, tay, u, vay, Doo-ble vay,"

Bumblebee, Sam and Miles snickered at W, Ratchet shot them a look, which didn't really help.it could have been worse, Ironhide could have been present.

"Eeks, E/ Grek, zed. Ta-Ta?"

"Ah, ah, ah, Misfits you still have one more verse," Ratchet wagged his finger at Misfits. This was much, much, much easier than when he was doing this with Ironhide near them.Or Jazz as well now that Ratchet thought about it.

"Arrgh I hate that one!"

"Come on, say it,"

"Quel...Quel...Gak,"

"Quel Bonheur le sais l' alphabet par coeur!!!" Ratchet motioned for her to repeat after him. he said it a bit too fast though, just like Misfits's French teacher, altough usually she would say it part by part then fast.

( A/N; Bounus cookies and hugs to those who know this one.)

"Quel Bonhuer... Le sais...l' Alphabet...par coeur... Quel Bonhuer Le sais l' Alphabet Par coeur!!!"

"Bien, bien, bien! " Ratchet clapped for Misfits, this was definitely easier than when Ironhide was with them.

"Very good Misfits, your going to ace this oral exam! now, Bumblebee get out the objects, bien, "

Bumblebee started removing random objects that applied to Misfits review sheet from her little red bag that always had everything they needed, lying them in a line in front of himself, while Ratchet did a bit more review on words Misfits had already mastered

"A demain." Ratchet motioned agian

"A Demain,"

"Bien, ah, A tout à l'heure,"

"A tout à l'heure,"

"Ah, lets see if I can't slip you up, Tout le monde,"

" A Tout à-" she caught herself" tout le monde, nice try Ratch'"

"Bien, Bumblebee everything set up?" Bee nodded " Bien, Bien, bien, Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce que c'est? " Ratchet pointed to the chair,

"C'est une chaise,"

"bien, Qu'est-ce que c'est? " This time he pointed to the pen on the table Bumblebee had put out for things that were small,

" C'est un Stylo,"

"bien bien, ah, Qu'est-ce que c'est? " he pointed to a calculator

"c'est une calculatrice?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? " A book,

"C'est livre,"

"bien now try this, Qu'est-ce que c'est? " he pointed to a diffrent book

"C'est livre monsiuer Ratchet," she looked at him confused.

"Ah ah ah, no thats another book,"

"Ah! c'est _autre_ livre!"

"Bien!Qu'est-ce que c'est? " he pointed to Sam's backpack

"c'est un sac à dos"

more laughter but not as bad as with doo-ble vay.

"Bien Qu'est-ce que c'est? " he pointed to Miles's backpack

"ahhh, c'est un autre sac à dos!"

"bien, Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Now Ratchet pointed to a sheet of paper,

misfits gave the paper a look of disgust, indicating to Ratchet that this was one she was struggling with. Bingo. he pointed to the paper agian more ugrently "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

" c'est Une fe.."

"Ah ah, not fe as in female, you know this, feuuu like fur-ious try that,"

"Une _Feu_ille de papier?"

Bumblebee landed on the ground along with Sam and Miles, laughing like idoits Ratchet growled, " Shut up all of you! for Primus's sake you don't see her laughing at your Spanish lessons!"

Bumblebee straighted upright for monsiuer cranky pants, he laughed to himself at the thought. Sam and Miles however continued like all teenage boys do.

"Yarrrggh! Shut up!!!" Ratchet stomped the ground to get the boys attention, and this thankfully worked, " You'll distract Misfits! it's hard enough keeping her attention without you immature males laughing like hyenas in the background!" he turned to Misfits sighing like a very patient father " I'm sorry Misfits,your doing very very very well today,"

"merci!" Misfits smiled, trying hard to give Ratchet her full attention, but like Ratchet said, it was hard with the boys laughing. but well worth it.

"Lets continue, Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Ratchet weairly pointed to a sheet of computor paper,

" c'est Une Autre Feuille de papier,"

"bien, okay few more, and then the boys with spanish, just be glad Ironhide isn't here,"

"Right,"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" He pointed to the sheet of paper in his hand,

"C'est Une Autre feuil-"

Ratchet shook his head, " No, yes it is another sheet of paper, but not the answer i'm looking for, Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Misfits thought hard, and then she had another lightbulb momment, " Ah Ah Ah! I got it! C'est Un Devoir!"

"Bien, okay one more, Qu'est-ce que c'est?" he pointed to the table the things were on,

"Un bureau,"

"Bien Misfits, very good, this is mush better then teaching spanish to a bunch of hyenas and a very stubborn-"

"Hey y'all,"

" 'Sup?"

"Bonjour Monsieur Ironhide, Bonjour Monsieur Jazz! ça va?" Misfits greeted with hug to the legs of her friends

"Ass... in the background... and a loud mouth macaw Slaggit," Ratchet muttered and crumbled up the sheet that was for the boys and threw it over his head.


	2. Deux

Un Devoir Deux

For those of us who don't want to look things up the above translates to " Homework Assignment two"

plunger02 Said: well this is a VERY great way in studying French. Wish I thought of something like this but alas...I did not. I only took 2 years of French, so far...I remember these lol. I see nothing wrong in your answers or your questions, everything is spelled right so good for you D

Misfits: No I'm not. If I was mature I'd beable to say the word ball without thinking dirty

LMFAO! Took me a while to recover from that

You should write a story where Ratchet tries and teaches 'Hide and Jazz to speak French, it could help you study more and it would be a great laugh for us :)

My Reply: Yes I actaully aced the Quiz,

Ratchet : ( Looks over Misfits written exam) Misfits, no you didn't you spelt Ça va wrong,

Misfits : No I didn't the squiggly line is right there!

Ratchet: Misfits, thats an eraser remant.

Misfits: It's a Siggly line!

Ratchet: Ugh, ( blows on the paper the siggle blows away) Look see!

Misfits: HOLY CRAP RATCHET CAN MAKE LETTERS FLY OFF PAPER!

Ratchet: MISFITS!

Yes, it's true, I can't say the word ball without thinking dirty

Ironhide: Misfits, Nuts and Bolts,

Your too late on that one, Wendee did that one,

Ironhide: Aw slag!

Actually Ratchet couldn't teach French to Jazz or Ironhide they all know every language on earth, if you had read the book anyway. so yeah.

Authors note: I recently checked out two diffrent French/ English Dictionarys, you can imagine the Ideas I got, so I started making up sentances and picking out some of my favorite words like cookie!

I get such a tempttaion to write a whole story in french. just for fun,

I only own Misfits, her little red bag, the treehouse and the Chibis, and the Idea of the praise(1)

Here we go!

* * *

"Hey Ratchet," Misfits rollorskated up to the big yellowish green ( A/N: I personally think Ratchet's yellow but everyone says he's green!)Ambulance waving and nearly falling over a rock the size of a shooter marble. thankfully if she had fallen she was already at the hospital.

"Ah uh," Ratchet shook his head turning around from one of the windows where a paitent he'd rushed over here was being taken care of. He believed if Misfits was ever going to get good at French, might as well use it as much as possible.

Misfits blinked at first thinking something was wrong, but then her little lightbulb blinked on " Ah! excuse moi... Salut Monsieur Rochet comment ça va?"

Ratchet nodded approvingly, sitting down in the grass, - Misfits made a mental note to go get Ratchet a chair sometime. and a desk and a name plate and a mug with pencils in it while she was at it- " Bonjour Mademoiselle Misfits, Comme si comm ça, et toi?"

Misfits smiled,"Ça va très bien! Merci!"

Ratchet returned the smile, " Bien," he noticed she had a new sheet of large white paper and a note book turned to a page with her writting on it, he pointed to them, " ah qu'est que c'est?"

Misfits held out the larger paper " C'est prochaine leçon et un devoir pour français cours"

Ratchet nodded, taking the bigger paper, " So you finally got homework?"

"It took long enough but we still haven't gotten into the niffy vocab books, I'm so happy though, we finally doing numbers! Yay!" Misfits cheered, removing her rollorskates before Ratchet would actually have to get her into one of the rooms.

Ratchet raised an optic-ridge, "Why so happy about numbers?"

" 'Cause theres this song and it's called 18 wheels and i learned it from this guy Bob Jackson and you count the number of tyres on an eightteen wheeler and he usually has his audience count in different languages and then he counts in roman numerals in the end, it's all fun."

"I should have known you'd have some werid reason, but what about your homework what do you have to do?"

"Translate math probs and solve them, meaning basicly write the whole thing over agian."

she pulled out her Bumblebee pencil case and pulled out a mechcanincal pencil. sitting down at one of the tables in front of Ratchet,

"How many problems are there?" now he was in homework interogation mode, highly unnesseary with Misfits as it was with the boys but it didn't hurt to check.

"Dix-huit"

" How many have you done?"

"Zèro"

"Puits, devenir commencer." Ratchet looked over the paper she'd handed him, she had zero and twenty dashed meaning she was still learning them. Misfits looked confused " vous pouvez rèpèter ce que vous venez de dire?"

Ratchet shook his head, apparently she'd actually been reading the french dictionary and creating sentances, unless her teacher had taught her that.

"Well, get started,"

"Ah,"

After a good minute, Ratchet began his tutoring absentmindly looking into another window of one of the humans he'd transported, this one had a broken leg and several ribs cracked. although for what he didn't know.

"Misfits count as high as you can in french without looking at your homework or your lessons sheet," he asked, thanking primus that Misfits had the amazing ablitiy to do her work, think and talk simlutainiously. she looked up with her eyes shut,

"Zèro, un, deux, trois,"

"Thats it?"

"Should I have told you not very far?" Misfits grinned with a raised brow,

"No, no." Ratchet turned his attention to another window but it snapped back to Misfits " Wait a nanosecond, you know eightteen."

"Because I knew you'd ask me how many Problems there were, but thats the only other number."

Ratchet laughed and shook his head, remembering when Misfits had learned a few curse words in french, including slag "Ironhide is right you are a smart cookie,"

Misfits giggled, " Petit gâteau sec?"

she made Ratchet laugh agian, " Do you just pick out random words from that french dictionary and then learn them?"

"Yes,"

"And the word 'cookie' just happened to be one of them?"

"I use to call you 'Outil' because the stupid one I got was too outdated, didn't I?"

"where are you going with this?"

"and I could only call Bumblebee 'bee', "

"So?"

"And then we call Ironhide 'Annoying Ass' when he isn't around,"

This was true

"So you don't really pick them out randomly?"

"Mostly words I use alot," she shrugged poking an ant dead on the table.

"And the word 'cookie' is one?"

"Manque a petit gâteau sec?" she offered him her bag of cookies that she'd taken out as a snack.

"No, I don't want a cookie,"

Misfits giggled continuing her work on the ninth problem,

"Why would you want to say ' want a cookie' in the first place?"

"It's the same thing as saying 'congradulations' sarcasticly,"

"Have you made up any other sentances?"

"Sure have!"

"Tell me one,"

"here's my favorite, Regarder drôle Monsieur Bourdon il haz lubrifier un peu Monsieur Simmons le fils de a garce!(1)"

Ratchet snorted, " Your never going to let that go are you?"

" Well, it's my computor desktop and it's got that statement in french at the bottom... I don't think so. you have no idea how long it took me to write that one out while checking the dictionary"

" I see your point, which number are you on?"

" onze," she repiled with giggles still in her voice

"I'm not distracting you at all am I?"

"Nope, it just takes a while since I'm writting everying out in long hand,"

"Want any help?"

"Nope thanks for asking though,"

"OK, rèpèter prep moi, Comment s'appelle-til?"

"Should I give a responses too?"

"Feel free,"

"Comment s'appelle-til? Il s'appelle Monsieur Agaçante Imbècile"

"You know Ironhide's going to eventually find out we've been calling him annoying ass behind his back? and Jazz Mr. Loudmouth(2)?"

"Eh bien,"

"Où est?"

"Où est? le stylo est le sac à dos" was the response

"Bien, loin de"

Ratchet had Misfits repeat several other directions and numbers one through twenty, that she'd really gotten down pat within the weekend on her own. Soon she'd finished her homework, with an approving nod and a "très bien" from Ratchet. there wasn't much to do in reality. Misfits still had a half hour before Bumblebee would come to the hospital and pick Misfits up,

"So where'd Bumblebee go that you're on your skates?" Ratchet asked, now leaning on the large oak tree in the hospital's garden.

"Truc conduite de nouveau avec Monsieur Witwicky et Monsieur Lancaster comme d'habitude" Misfits rolled her eyes tugging on her right rollerskate laces and tying them up, while packing up her backpack.

" Do you just sit in the Tree house and make up sentances all day when you go home?"

"That and I bug Bumblebee and try to get him to take me to Wendy's for coke floats. I make up sentances I know I'll use, like ' Monsieur Bourdon plair à prendre moi to Wendy's'," She gave Ratchet a lopsided smile, " I'm working on a curse string for Trent for slashing Bumblebee's tyres and backing up into him, right now I think I could send Ironhide cowering, I'm up to a page, then agian with my procrastination It'll probibly just end up in one of my books. Or maybe I'll just go decorate his truck, he got a new one you know, then agian I probibly shouldn't decorate it."

"Oh really? what'd his parent's buy him this time?"

" a Topkick, a nice, big, black tricked out Topkick, I get the feeling that I'm not just being watched by Bumblebee now," Misfits giggled

" Hmm, have you checked it out?" the Medic grinned

"Nup, if it's who I think it is i'm not saying or doing anything I'm just watching and waiting for fireworks if any and then I'll rub salt in the wounds."

Quite suddenly, a black truck raced past the entrance to the street from the hospital with a train of cop cars, plus a human male screaming like mad out the window.

" Wow, that was fast,"

"I get a feeling i'm going to be needed soon," Ratchet chuckled,

"Think we should stop calling him annoying ass for that?"

Ratchet sighed, " I don't think so,"

"Neither do I."

FIN!

(1) okay I'm gonna give you all it's not "Bumblebee stop lubricating the man" it translates to " Look at funny Bumblebee he has Lubricant all over Mr. Simmons the son of a bitch." and yes, I did take a while looking up at one, just for this story. oh does anyone know where I can find a Picture or a screen cap of BB lubing Simmons? I can't find anything!

(2): Mr.Loudmouth : Monseiur Gran de gueule

I had so much fun doing that.


	3. Trois

Psychic-Ghost Said: Haha. The last bit was great. The second I saw the word "Topkick" I immediately thought "What's Ironhde going to do?"

My Reply: Hee, Stupid Trent...

plunger02 Said: i forgot that they had the web .

As optimus would say...my bad. or Pour Moi!. I enjoyed reading this, reminded me of back in the day...even if it was only a few months ago lol. loved the name given to hide lol.

Je fais lire plus bientot. Jusque le apres racontar, adieu :)

My Reply: I sometimes for get they have internet too, but after you read the Movie tie in book ten times like I have it kinda sticks. Ironhide is Mr.Ass!

* * *

Ratchet looked over the packet Misfits had handed him before returning to repairing Ironhide, who'd actually suffered damage from his little 'misson' last week.Apparently Ironhide couldn't make trees jump out from in front of him nor could cop cars stop on a dime. Also apparently the Teacher in Misfits's French class was printing each student a copy of the entire chapter, This just made things for Ratchet ten times easier for helping one person.

Currently Misfits was completing the French homework that she didn't have time to finish in the rest of her classes. Plus today there wasn't much ground covered in her class other than learning that the french language did not have a word for 'it', everything was either a he or a she. which Misfits was having little trouble with.

" Misfits, " Ratchet subconsiously started his tutoring while working,

"Oui?" Misfits also did not look up from her work,

" Give me the Female word for happy," By now Ironhide's attention was on listening to the lesson, and see if he couldn't give a few 'helpful' bits of advice. He picked up the packet that was the copy Ratchet used looking over what Misfits was working on. Ratchet had put all sorts of marks on the packet. Some in cybertronian others english to remind himself of what had been mastered and what still needed work.

"Contente?"

" Conten_te_ Misfits it's not like saying the word content, you have to add 'tay' at the end, try again and then give me the male verson of happy."

"Conten_te, _content"

"Bien." the Medic paused to pick up another tool from subspace, and then another minute to come up with another question, " Now Recite the French rhyme : A hen Sits on a wall."

"No! Not the Chicken Poem!"

"Misfits, it's a hen, and it's called a rhyme"

"I don't want to It doesn't make any sense especailly with the two words that you can't translate into an english or French form!"

"Misfits, Recite it, or I'll let Ironhide blow your new Bumblebee action figure to melted plastic." Ratchet's clam voice was begining to creep Misfits out.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Ironhide?"

eager to shoot something Ironhide cocked a gun at the Bumblebee Action figure that was now holding a little tiny book Misfits made, on it's cover, it said " PLAYBOT MAGAZINE!" in the corner it had " SPECAIL BUMBLEBEE PINUP POSTER INSIDE!"(1). Ratchet Noted that Misfits was quite creative with what she made the figure pose with, but the Playbot magazine seemed to be her favorite.

"NO YOU CAN'T! Not Bumblebee It took me for_**ever**_ to find it!"

"Ironhide?"

Ironhide powered up his gun more.

"Okay fine! I hate you."

"I know you do," Ratchet smiled, "You'll thank me later if your teacher makes you recite the rhyme."

"Shut up, Un...wait a second. thats male... and a hens female SEE SEE IT's AN ILLOGICAL PIECE OF POETRY!"

"Misfits just recite the ryhme. and it's not illogical, it's female remember? E at the end means female. it's right, you'

re reading it wrong. the title has a typo there is actually an E there,"

"But-"

"You're Bumblebee's pinup poster is on the line Misfits."

"I'm never taking my figure's here agian, it's not worth risking their lives for a stupid illogical poem."

"You'd make Prowl proud of you with how you're talking now recite the damn ryhme."

"Neegh" She whined and then pointed sternly at the toy " I'm about recite a stupid poem for your sake, you better be grateful and not try to choke Barracade and kick Frenzy off the shelf agian!"

Ratchet shook his head when he swore he saw the toy nodd it's head.

"Une poule sur un mur

Qui picotati du pain dur

Picoti picota

Leve la queue

Et saute en bas!" (2)

"And in English?"

"Don't push your luck. i recited the fraggin' thing in french and thats as far as I go!"

"Oh fine, translate into french, What is he like?

Misfits hesitated, and tried the first time with out her little 'cheat sheet' " Commet est-elle?"

"I didn't ask that. try agian,"

Now she used her sheet.

"Comment est-il?"

" Good, " He pointed to Ironhide, " Comment Est-il?"(3)

Quickly Ironhide checked the packet to see if they weren't making any jokes about him in french. he suspected they did.

"But Ratchet I haven't done those words yet. I only know happy and funny, and right now Ironhide is niether."

Ratchet stopped, thought for a momment and then laughed, " So you're right, you haven't, give one a shot anyway, it shouldn't be to hard."

Misfits checked her list for a word, " Damn, why isn't the word I want not on here!"

"Pick one then," Ratchet gave Ironhide a look that said 'Don't you dare react to whatever word she picks or I will shut your wepons system off and remove your cannons, and then remodel them into toasters and other house hold appliances for Misfits's Tree house.'

" OH I GOT A GOOD ONE! IL EST TIMIDE!"

Ratchet snorted, Ironhide grumbled and checked before making a final desicion that, yes, the two HAD to make fun of him in french when he wasn't here.

"Are you almost finished with your homework?" Ratchet continued his work with a smile.

"wait...wait for it...wait for it...DONE!" Misfits slammed her fist on the table and smashed her pencil,

"EAT THAT TINY WORD BALLOONS WITH YOUR TINY SPACE MOCKING MY BIG HANDWRITTING! EAT MY GIANT FAT WRITTEN WORRRRDS! NASTY LITTLE BUGGERS!!"

"Misfits you have issues," Ironhide said quietly, but not quiet enough for Misfits not to hear him

"You're telling me! My hand writtings horrible and it only gets worse! I neeeeeeed lines, lines are my friends, big yet little spaces of blank don't help me at all! and then on those stuipd writting things they give you a paragraph worth of space to write an expliantion on the cycle of Energy conversion when CLEARLY A PARAGRAPH FOR SOMEPEOPLE WITH BIG HANDWRITTING JUST DOESN'T CUT IT!" Misfits attention span for her tutoring was rapidly dissappearing all because Ironhide said she had issues, and now she was ranting on about handwritting and answer spaces on school papers.

Ratchet smacked Ironhide on the head with one of his tools " YOU IDOIT! YOU JUST HAD TO SAY SOMETHING TO DERAIL HER FOCUS!"

"OW! It's not my falut she has issues!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID IT!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD HER RECITE A STUPID POEM!"

"SHUT UP!"

Bumblebee pulled up, watching his elders argue, as Misfits silently picked up her thing and made a retreat before Ratchet pulled out his 'Hammer of Ironhide's Ultiamite Doomity Doom Doom Doom.'

"I think they have issues BB." Misfits watched in awe.

"- Okay, what did you do?-" Bumblebee asked accusingly

"Nothing, Ironhide said I had issues because I said that-"

"Okay stop, thats enough," Bumblebee mentally shook his head when Misfits uttered the word issues it was all the expliantion he needed.

1). Yes I actually made my Bumblebee Action figure pose witha little tiny 'Playbot' Magazine'

2). The french Rhyme was on a this paper my teacher gave me I couldn't make out the french title but it translates ( From what the paper says) from french to

"A hen sits on a wall,

Pecking at a hard bread.

Picoti picota

Raises her tail,

And jumps below!

3). this is how my teacher has us practice, she asks " what is he like?" ( Like in the book) and we usually look at the picture. so thats how Ratchet did it.

A/N : French Language hasno word for 'It' everything is either a he or a she, E makes it female, so the word Content is the male and contente is the female. neat huh?


	4. Quatre

plunger02 Said: i wish they had a word for "it" would have made it so much better explaining things...well for me anyways -.- o.o i want a bumblebee action figure! i can't find him anywhere :( hehe...playboy that was cute

My Reply: I know how you feel about the word it 'it' is a useful word...wait if there is no word for it then how did they translate Monty Pthon and the Holy Grail into French?!! the word 'IT' is vital in that movie!!!!! and I also know how you feel about the BB fig, It took me forever to find it! yes, I actually made a playbot magazine for Bumblebee fig. it's funny.

and I really do think my toys come to life on the shelf when i'm not looking or around. because Bumblebee just SOMEHOW gets close to Barracade and frenzy( gifts from My moms friend, her husband is a cop so she thought it was cute since Barracade is a cop car. apparently she never read the 'to Punish and enslave' on Barracades back panels) when I put them on two separate sides of the shelf. and then I find Frenzy on the floor in the morning. and bumblebee with his leg outstreached over the ledge! It's weird! I'm tempted to put them between Primus - yep got him too,- and see what happens.

Psychic-Ghost Said

You have a BB action figure?

(is totally jealous)

"EAT THAT TINY WORD BALLOONS WITH YOUR TINY SPACE MOCKING MY BIG HANDWRITTING! EAT MY GIANT FAT WRITTEN WORDS! NASTY LITTLE BUGGERS!!"

That line is made of win.

By the way, I feel your pain with the big handwriting thing.

My Reply: Holy crap thats two people i've made jelous thats a new record! I hardly ever make people jelous! ( huggles Bumblebee figure.)

I hate my hand writting but it really all depends on how big the lines are on the paper which is why collage ruled paper is crucial to keeping my handwriting under control. Wide ruled is simply unexceptable.

Okay me and my Friend Jaz ( short for Jazmine) had the french dictionary and we yes you guessed it found the word fuck. why was this funny? we don;t really know and we don't really care! all I care about is that It's not mentioned here, for obvious reasons, and that Misfits is in some deep shit when Ratchet gets a hold of her!

* * *

"Alright, who the _pit_ is the one responsible for teaching Misfits how to curse in French?!" Ratchet turned to the three bots in front of him in the empty field. his morning was not going the way it should have after he dropped Misfits off to school.

The reason Ratchet had dropped her and the others off was because Bumblebee had a flat all thanks to Mr.Witwicky for leaving a nail out after fixing Mojos penthouse/birdhouse.

Bumblebee seemed to be near lubricating himself with laughter, Jazz sniggered and Ironhide made no respone other than 'smart lil girl'.

"Well!?" Ratchet crossed his arms,

"Um none of us did Ratchet," Bumblebee calmed down a little, but not enough to continue giggling.

"Then where'd she pick up the word fuck in French?" Ratchet brandished a sheet of paper with doodles, french profanity and other amusing things in Misfits's crappy handwritting. such as a doodle of Frenzy with a giant sword - a sword that seriously was overkill- in his back with the words " Ding dong the cockbug's dead" under it. Ratchet had found it when Misfits had dropped it when she took off to get to the library.

"Dunno," Jazz said defendantly, he was so not being blamed for this. but still the Frenzy doodle was funny. Mostly because it looked horrible.

"Ironhide?"

"Dunno Ratch' she's a smart cookie 'y don't ya ask 'er?" Ironhide snorted, "But can I have the Frenzy Picture?"

"No you can't have the Frenzy Picture."

Ratchet growled darkly, but, noone seemed to know anything so he took off for the school and waited for lunch.

"Hey Bum- Oh, Bonjour Ratchet! Ça va?"

" Misfits," Ratchet said simply

Misfits furrowed her brow, " Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?"

"Misfits how do you say fuck in French?"

"Um? I don't know? Is this a Trick Question?"

"Misfits,"

"but I don't, but I did check out this outdated French to English dictionnary! Look!" Misfits held out the tiny blue book, indeed it was outdated,

Ratchet transformed and snatched the book out of her hands, flipping though it, while Misfits quickly made her escape to the Library where she was sure Ratchet wouldn't be able to fit in like Bumblebee could. he was twice as big as Bumblebee and three times he size of Jazz.

"Hey Mrs. B I'm just gonna go hide in the storeage cloest, Ratchets mad at me,"

She gave a thumbs up to the Librarian whom she was friends with. and hid in the one room where noone could reach her, and that was a storeage closet, with a door that Bumblebee's hand couldn't even get into. and hopefully Ratchet wouldn't recruit Jazz into getting her out.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay heres Un Devoir the Prequel! DUN DUN DA!

When School started that year, Misfits would be taking french,

Simple no?

Of course with giant Alien robots that downloaded everything on the internet in a millisecond and knew every language on earth for friends of course Misfits went to one for homework help, unfortunately there were only two currently living in traquility, one in a town that was about two hours away from Traquility, then other somewhere out in the wild America and the other living in New York for purposes that were his own.

So technically she only had three possiblitys available to her possibly four

Jazz over the phone?

no,the whole conversation sounded like this

MISFITS: "Hey Jazz Look I"

JAZZ: "Misfits! Hey 'Lil lady wha's in? Wha's happenin'?"

MISFITS: " Nothing really Jazz I-"

JAZZ:"Oh! Listen ta dis! Did'ja hear wha' 'appened in?"

MISFITS:" Jazz,"

JAZZ:" I guess ya did, can ya believe it?! How's Bee?"

MISFITS:" Oh Bumblebee's doing well, when h-"

JAZZ: "Tha's Great! did Sam 'n' Mikeala do it in his backseat yet?"

MISFITS: " Jazz?"

JAZZ:" No not yet huh?"

MISFITS:" JAZZ!"

JAZZ:" Hey Ya gotta tell me when they do,"

MISFITS:" I will but J-"

JAZZ:" Well, look I gotta get, theres a party downtown 'n' I'm runnin' late, ya be good a 'lil lady, tell 'em I said hi, I'll call ya back, buh bye!-clik!-"

MISFITS:"Jazz? Jazzy Jazz?...DAMN HE DID IT AGIAN!"

BUMBLEBEE: "MISFITS HANG UP THE PHONE YOUR SIGNAL'S INTERFEARING WITH MY REPORT TO PRIME!"

Bumblebee?

No, he wouldn't really help because he prefered to go Stunt driving with sam afterschool but he still offered a little help when he needed the down time

Ironhide?

Are you kidding? The response would most likely be to misfits " Homework help eh? nup, but wha' say ya an' ah go do a little Target practic out 'n th' field?"

Ratchet?

Mm, Ratchet was perfectly bribeable with energon and oil, and besides, he got breaks right after school got out,and he really would help, at least he won't be like Perceptor back in the G1 universe and go off in a tagent on a subject that had nothing to do with the topic of conversation.

Ratchet it is then!

( Buzz Buzz Buzz)

"Hey Ratchet?" Misfits rolled a giant soda can of energon up to the medic,

Ratchet looked down at Misfits, she had energon, and when Misfits had energon that meant she had a favor to ask, or was just trying to be a good friend, after all, who was really gonna take care of them all when it came to energon or oil?

the Goverment gave them the oil they needed, but it really wasn't in a human sense of the word, tasty. Misfits's had love in it, the love of her friends, and thats what probibly did it, the Goverment probibly gave them all crap oil in hopes of making them go into starvation so they could pick them appart and use Autobot tech to 'better' mankind.

Stupid politics and their need to get into other people and alien's business

Ratchet mused.

"Hello Misfits, how was your first day of school?" Ratchet sat down in the grass of the Garden that was in the middle of the hospital. it was good to see at least one human who was here that wasn't hurt, dead, sick, in labor, or here because another one was hurt.

Misfits wiped the sweat off her forehead and dropped her backpack, on a table, " well you tell me, I get out of Bumblebee, find noone with anything in common with me, I can't get into the libarary, get picked on by that asshole Trent, go out to have lunch with Bumblebee, find that he's not there, go back, get picked on by Trent somemore, nearly get into fight with Trent - I would have won- get home, find that Bumblebee won't help me with my homework because he's gotta go stunt driving with Sam and then take them out of their date -I hope they do it in his back seat- and then walk all the way here with the can of energon for you to ask you for Homework help!!!" Misfits huffed and climbed up Ratchets foot to sit with her back agianst his foot,

Ratchet chuckled, " Not so good huh?" he didn't really need the energon, but he took it and opened it as to not add salt in Misfits's wounds her body showed signs of worry, stress and exsaustion already.

"Pleeeeeeeease help with Homework!?" she begged with her hands together and on her knees.

"Did you ask anyone else?"

"Yes! Jazz won't shut up for five seconds to ask him anything, Ironhide would rather go shoot at nothing, and Bee said no,"

Ratchet laughed, and patted Misfits on the head with a finger , " Alright Misfits, I'll help, which subjects will you need help in?"

Misfits squeeled and hugged the medic

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! French 1, Alebra two, chemstry one,american histroy if any, but really mostly French,"

"Alright, I'm on break for two hours,"

"two hours really? thats a lot,"

"I asked for my scheuling, they went with it,"

"Oh,"

"So you can pretty much come here right after school with what ever homework you get,"

"Yay! that means BB can just drop me off! I'll be a good student I promise!"

Ratchet smiled, " I know you will,"


End file.
